DiamondCitySchoolChildM03.txt
ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseZwickyChild03 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0014AE48 |before=MisterZwicky: Mister Everitts. I want to talk to you about your essay on the history of Diamond City. |response=''{rambling off excuses / Nervous}'' I'm really sorry it was late. It's just... my cat was sick, and then Everitts stole my pencil, and... |after=MisterZwicky: I wanted to say you did a good job. Very clear. Well researched. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FE34 |before=MisterZwicky: I wanted to say you did a good job. Very clear. Well researched. |response=Oh... uh... Thanks! |after=MisterZwicky: You're welcome. Now please focus on managing your time. You do great work when you actually finish it. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001456A6 |before=Zwicky: Time for a pop quiz, everyone! |response=''{don't want to take a quiz / Sad}'' Awwww! |after=ChildM02: But Mister Zwicky, we had a pop quiz yesterday! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001456A5 |before=ChildF01: Awwww! |response=''{pronounced ZEH-WICKEE}'' But Mister Zwicky, we had a pop quiz yesterday! |after=Zwicky: And we've learned a lot since then, so we're going to reinforce that knowledge with a little quiz. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014569F |before=Zwicky: *sigh* All right, you guys win. We'll do the quiz later. |response=''{Happy}'' Yayyyyy! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000D4AD5 |trow=8 |before= |response=Your parents make you come here, too? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Only subject I like is geography. You get to look at maps and stuff. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mister Zwicky says I talk to much, but I hardly talk ever. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm bored. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{precocious}'' Do you know that radiation is why Brahmin have two heads? It's true! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{precocious}'' If you drink water out in the Commonwealth, you get sick. That's what my friend Sheng told me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{precocious}'' Sometimes we go on field trips to the Science! Center. Those are my favorite. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{precocious}'' I should study. |after= |abxy=}} ConvDiamondCitySchoolEdnaChild |scene= |topic=0014EA91 |before=MissEdna: Do you need any help with your assignment? |response=No. I think I got it... |after=MissEdna: All right, but don't strain yourself. You should always feel free to ask questions. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0014EA8D |before=MissEdna: Who can tell me? If Henry and Sally had four Mutfruits, and they cut them all up into four slices each, how many slices would they have? |response=''{excited and engaged}'' Sixteen. That's easy! |after=MissEdna: Ah, but what if Henry and Sally have twenty slices, but they only cut each Mutfruit four times. How many Mutfruits did they start with? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014EA8B |before=MissEdna: Ah, but what if Henry and Sally have twenty slices, but they only cut each Mutfruit four times. How many Mutfruits did they start with? |response=''{thinking the problem through}'' Umm... they started with twenty... and... divide by four... Five! They had five. |after=MissEdna: Very good! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00149E8C |before= |response=''{Miss Edna and Mister Zwicky recently got married}'' Miss Edna, what's it like being married? |after=MissEdna: It is a great feeling, little one. And don't worry. Nothing is going to change. We're both going to be here for you and all the other students. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013FE3C |before= |response=Miss Edna, do robots have families? |after=MissEdna: All of the children who come here are like family to me. I'm so happy seeing you all grow and learn, year after year. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FE3A |before=MissEdna: All of the children who come here are like family to me. I'm so happy seeing you all grow and learn, year after year. |response=What about Mister Zwicky? Is he like family to? Like a husband? |after=MissEdna: I... um... well... We are colleagues. We spend a lot of time together, yes, but that's all. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files